1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio mixers and more particularly pertains to a new audio signal manipulator system for manually manipulating digital audio signals to simulate the audio sounds emitted when a user mixes vinyl records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of audio mixers is known in the prior art. More specifically, audio mixers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,557; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,895; U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,731; U.S. Pat. No. Des 275,674; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,008; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,459.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new audio signal manipulator system. The inventive device includes a console for storing and manipulating a digital signal input received from a multimedia input apparatus. A manipulating assembly comprising a stand, a phonograph, an effects disk and a transducer is provided for manipulating media currently playing in the console. The phonograph includes a base and a turntable with the effects disk being removably mounted on the turntable. The stand may be removably mountable on the base of the phonograph. The stand preferably includes an upstanding member having an arm member is pivotally coupled to an end of the upstanding member and positionable over the turntable. The transducer is preferably mounted on the arm member for selectively engaging the effects such that it reads a rotational direction and a rotational speed of the effects disk. In one embodiment of the present invention, movement of the effects digitally manipulates the media stored in the console.
In these respects, the audio signal manipulator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of manually manipulating digital audio signals to simulate the audio sounds emitted when a user mixes vinyl records.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of audio mixers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new audio signal manipulator system construction wherein the same can be utilized for manually manipulating digital audio signals to simulate the audio sounds emitted when a user mixes vinyl records.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the audio mixers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new audio signal manipulator system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art audio mixers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a console for storing and manipulating a digital signal input received from a multimedia input. A manipulating assembly comprising a stand, a phonograph, an effects disk and a transducer is provided for manipulating media currently playing in the console. The phonograph includes a base and a turntable with the effects disk being removably mounted on the turntable. The stand may be removably mountable on the base of the phonograph. The stand preferably includes an upstanding member having an arm member is pivotally coupled to an end of the upstanding member and positionable over the turntable. The transducer is preferably mounted on the arm member for selectively engaging the effects such that it reads a rotational direction and a rotational speed of the effects disk. In one embodiment of the present invention, movement of the effects digitally manipulates the media stored in the console.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new audio signal manipulator system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the audio mixers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new audio signal manipulator system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art audio mixers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new audio signal manipulator system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new audio signal manipulator system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such audio signal manipulator system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system for manually manipulating digital audio signals to simulate the audio sounds emitted when a user mixes vinyl records.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system which includes a console for storing and manipulating a digital signal input received from a multimedia input. A manipulating assembly comprising a stand, a phonograph, an effects disk and a transducer is provided for manipulating media currently playing in the console. The phonograph includes a base and a turntable with the effects disk being removably mounted on the turntable. The stand may be removably mountable on the base of the phonograph. The stand preferably includes an upstanding member having an arm member is pivotally coupled to an end of the upstanding member and positionable over the turntable. The transducer is preferably mounted on the arm member for selectively engaging the effects such that it reads a rotational direction and a rotational speed of the effects disk. In one embodiment of the present invention, movement of the effects digitally manipulates the media stored in the console.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system that, unlike the prior art, allows a user to manually manipulate store digital audio signals to simulate a sound emitted when a user mixes two vinyl records.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new audio signal manipulator system that allows a user to manually manipulate digital audio signals that are clear sounding. Prior to the present invention, users had to manually manipulate vinyl records that had poor sound quality. Additionally, a user is more portable then when vinyl records had to be moved. Since compact disks and other digital storage means are smaller, a user can more easily transport their media.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.